This invention relates to electromagnetic operated fuel injectors of the type used in fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines. More specifically, the invention relates to a new and improved means for attaching such a fuel injector to the portion of the fuel injection system that supplies fuel to the injector.
A commonly used means of attachment of a top-feed fuel injector to the fuel rail supplying the injector with liquid fuel involves the use of a separate metal attaching clip. Attachment is accomplished by inserting the fuel injector into a connector, or cup, that is part of the fuel rail, and then assembling the clip to secure the injector to the connector. Each clip is a separate part, and therefore elimination of the clips will reduce the number of parts required in the assembly of a fuel injection system. Such clips can also be a source of mechanical interference with the electrical connectors that make connection to the electrical terminals of the fuel injectors.
The present invention relates to a novel means for providing self-attachment of a fuel injector to a fuel rail in a way which eliminates the use of separate metal attaching clips. Self-attachment is accomplished by means of a non-metallic attaching clip that is formed integrally with the electric insulating material that is molded onto the injector body to provide insulation around the electrical terminals of the injector. In addition to the advantages of reducing the number of parts in a fuel injection system, the invention can prevent the occurrence of mechanical interference of the clips with the electrical connectors that connect to the electrical terminals of the injectors. A further attribute of the invention is that proper alignment of an injector to a fuel rail cup can be inherently attained with assembly of the injector to the cup.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with those already mentioned, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which are accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at this time for carrying out the invention.